Embodiments of the present invention describe a method for manufacturing a coupled resonator device, comprising forming a first BAW-device on a first substrate, forming a second BAW-device on a second substrate, and bonding the first and the second BAW-device such that the bonded first and second BAW-device are sandwiched between the first and second substrate.
Before the present invention will be detailed in the following with reference to the drawings, it should be understood that same elements in the figures are provided with same or similar reference numerals and a renewed description of these elements is omitted.